


the truth will out

by ottermo



Series: As Prompted [63]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/M, Weddings, this is so cheesy i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Mattie learns something new about her husband during their first dance.Undiluted cheese to the point where it’s practically crackfic, this is where we’re at.





	the truth will out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 3, Day 7 of the Humans 4-Week Challenge. The prompt was ‘engagement/wedding’. 
> 
> The content of the fic was basically lifted from a headcanon post I made about a Leotilda wedding aaaages ago, so if you recognise it, that’s probably why.

Mattie is frowning, which is not exactly an unusual occurrence, but when it’s taking place in the middle of their first dance as a married couple, Leo has to be a little concerned.

“What is it?” he asks. He dares to glance down at his feet. He’s going the right way, he’s sure he is. Max has tutored him to within an inch of his life. He hasn’t stepped on her toes even once.

Mattie tilts her head ever so slightly in the direction of the stage, where Fred is playing the piano for them, and singing into the microphone. “Did I hear it wrong… or was that lyric really ‘she’s the prettiest _leaf_ he’s ever collected?”

Leo tries to appear nonchalant. “I don’t know, was it?”

“ _Leaf_ ,” she repeats. “You collected _leaves_? How did I not know this?”

“I suppose it just never came up.”

“I can’t believe I’m married to a leaf-collector. How embarrassing.” She shakes her head, slow enough to be in time with the music. “This is a deal-breaker, Leo. I’m going to have to divorce you.”

“At least let’s finish the dance first,” he suggests.

“I also can’t believe Max didn’t put it in his speech.”

“Mm, I think he had enough material as it was.”

“Yeah, true.” She throws her head back and laughs, and it’s one of the most captivating sights he’s ever seen, even if it’s at his own expense. “Leaves. God, that’s why… is that why the bunting is so weird?”

“Mia’s little joke. She painted them especially.”

“Amazing. Honestly, this has made my night.”

He pretends to look hurt. “I feel like there should have been some other highlights.”

“I’ll let you know if I think of any,” she says, grinning. “But let’s shut up and listen to the rest of the song. I don’t want to miss any other gold.”

To Leo’s delight, they tune back in just in time for Fred to sing, ‘ _but as for sweet Matilda, well, Toby had a tale or two to tell_ …’

He twirls her a little closer to the stage, to make sure they catch every word.


End file.
